The Cat and the Fox
by KittyKatt Uzumaki
Summary: A strange cat-like creature is found on patrol, its origins not of this world. Will the Hidden Leaf ever be the same again? The character I decided to throw into the Narutoverse is mine. Put under X-overs cause I couldn't find a catagory to match my story. (Hiatus)
1. Forest

Hey guys, welcome to my first crossover (first published work on this site too). Before I started, I thought I would introduce my character . She is a character I've been working on for years, her name is Tigeriss and she is a feline can turn into every kind of cat (some you'll find out about later) and is usually in a half cat/half human form (human sized, bipedal tiger) Ill add more info in flashbacks and authors notes but for more info about her, check out my Deviantart page KittyKatt Dragon. This story is based slightly after Naruto returned to the village. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (Tigeriss is mine though)

Tigeriss POV

Smash! The sound of bark crumbling under my fur covered fist. A strange forest surrounded where a city just was.

"Ouch… wait, where am I?" I asked myself, cradling my sore fist, " And why did I punch a tree instead of an enemy?"

There was a rustling in the trees and an odd metal object flashed by my cheek, leaving a small cut.

"Who's there? What do you want?" I asked the shadowy forest, looking for who I presumed to be an enemy.

No response. I followed instinct and slowly moved towards the direction the object had come from. Suddenly a man wearing a green jacket jumped down from a tree and started forming his hands into odd shapes.

"Shadow Paralysis Jutsu!" He cried as a shadow darted out from under his feet.

" What the hell?" I growled as I unsuccessfully tried to move.

He wove another set of weird shapes but this time said " Shadow Stitching Jutsu."

A black cone- like shape appeared out of his shadow and sliced open my side, not deep enough to be a serious wound but still enough to cause me a lot of pain. It retreated as quickly as it came, leaving me wondering what it was.

"Who the hell are you, and what do you want!?" I asked again through gritted teeth. I refused to show him how much that hurt.

He released the 'jutsu' and darted off into the trees again.

I staggered back, shocked by what happened, and landed on my butt. I clutched my side in pain, staring at the sky and wondering how I ended up in this mess.

..::.. Flashback..::..

I was running along the street, trying to reach FlashBang as soon as possible. He had run amok in the city once again, using his strange devices as weapons. FlashBang is one of my many enemies hellbent on destroying me/ torturing me for various reasons, and he works with technology. His latest (and most untrustworthy) device is a teleportation gun.

Anyway, I reached his location just in time to save a child ,who was frozen with fear, about to be shot with a harpoon- gun-looking thing

I punched him in the face, sending him flying, picked up the child and carried her to her crying mother.

" Don't worry, she's perfectly fine." I said, trying to comfort the worried mother.

" Get away from me you freak!" She yelled, fear creeping into her voice. There are still people who do not trust me after all I have done to help this city. I turned to face FlashBang who was getting up from the shallow crater in the ground.

"You stupid cat!" He spat, " You'll pay for that!"

" For your information, I'm usually a tiger. And no." I curtly replied.I ran up to punch him again, when he pulled out his latest toy and shot me with it right before my punch landed.

..::..End Flashback..::..

Oh, right…Well, no point wallowing over past mistakes. Now to find somewhere to rest.I shifted into a small ginger cat ,so not to draw attention to myself, and started my search.

Shikamaru POV

'What was that creature?' I thought, racing back to the village, so I could alert the Hokage, ' Im probably gonna have to go back out there to find it, what a drag.'

I barrelled into her office, to find a strange man standing in front of me. He had red hair in the same style as Kakashi, a green shirt with a blue cross running from top to bottom, snakeskin sleeves and blue pants. His left eye reminded me of Orochimaru's but aqua.

" Who are you?" I asked him. I have never seen anyone like him before.

" My name is Sashima Okomo."

Okay guys this marks the end of my first chapter, sorry about the length, but don't worry there are MANY more to come that will be much longer!I will update asap, otherwise ShadowCat55 will get impatient.

Feel free to ask any questions you want and point out grammar issues.

Sashima is an OC that my brother (who wants to be known as SnakeBite) made with my help.

Please leave a review

(so I can prove to Tigeriss that I did this for a reason (she is really annoyed at me right now))

P/S: please check out my grammar/spell profile (I'm his too) ShadowCat55.

I used to call him my beta reader but got a few complaints( from guests)

Oh, and I almost forgot. Plz tell me who you think should be on the third member in the search team!

Matane guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, a note before the start. Please stop sending hate reviews. Ever heard of constructive criticism? Guests I'm talking to you. Sorry if I use the wrong terms for things, or my writing style, I'm new to the site, please don't be so harsh. Also calling me autistic? Whatever guest said that, you don't have the right. I know autistic people and they are perfectly normal.**

 **Sorry those of you who did nothing, had to get that off my chest. Review replies:**

 **Anastasia Quin: Fixed, I'm not sure ( I have absolutely no plan for this) and thank you.**

 **Cody12034: thanks, I don't think any half decent ninja would trust someone like her straight , I knew it was u. Don't try to hide from me.**

 **Lillian Lee Smith: I don't know myself, but I'm guessing it would look like a normal-ish usually keeps it hidden till the last second**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

Shikamaru POV

"Sashima? Ive never seen you in the village…"

"I go on long term missions for the village. I don't usually socialise 'cause I know I'll be gone again soon, and I just came back from a mission." He butted in. ' Well that explains a lot.' I thought.

"Shikamaru. Why did you want to see me?" Tsunade, the fifth Hokage asked, interrupting our conversation.

"While I was patrolling the borders, I saw a strange creature." I said

"And? We live in a world full of strange creatures!"

"No, This one was different. It looked like a cat-human hybrid. I also sensed a strangely strong chakra coming from it."

" Orochimaru." We all said in unison.

"We should send out a team to capture this beast , whatever it is." Sashima said.

"Sashima, you shall lead this team. Shikamaru, gather Sakura and Naruto. We need to find another member for team. Shikamaru, are you free?" She asked in an orderly tone.

"Sure, it'll be a drag though."

I ran out of her office to get Sakura and Naruto, but ran into the former as soon as I left the room. I found Naruto at his usual hangout and told them both to get ready for a mission.

"This is gonna be a long day…" I muttered to myself, heading home.

Tigeriss POV

I woke up to light dappling through the trees. I blinked in confusion before remembering the events earlier . 'Why me?' I thought, stretching and shifting to my normal form.

"Stupid shadow thing." I groaned, glancing at the cut on my side. It still hurt, but for some reason it stung; like it burnt me, the same way gold does. I decided to check out the area and see where the person that attacked me went. Nearby there was a clear path, I climbed up the tallest tree I could to see where it began. It was a very long path, it ran as far as I could see in both directions. 'Wow, this forest is enormous!' I thought, my tail waving, curiosity overtaking all other thoughts. I peered through the trees and saw a small camp, probably only for one person. I made the ( idiotic) decision to climb down and check it out.I shifted into my human form just in case anyone was , I walked over to the campsite, checking for humans wherever dead leaves beneath my feet crunched with every step, the live ones dappling light over my shoulder length brown hair. I didn't bother shifting my suit into more normal looking clothing, as I did not know what the people living in this area wore. So it remained its usual, my suit was black material, skintight but not thin enough to show what muscle I had (which wasn't much). My unnaturally bright blue eyes almost seemed to shine in the shadow of the trees. I managed to enter the camp without finding anyone nearby. "How strange," I whispered, "The fire's still warm, yet I couldn't sense anyone nearby… Who's there!?" I raised my voice for the last part, just in case they couldn't hear me. I spotted a man ,wearing the same jacket as the attacker from earlier, perched in the tree above me. Upon seeing him, I jumped back in shock.

"What are you doing all the way out here young lady?" He asked with ,what I guessed was a curious look, on his masked face. I hissed slightly at him for calling me young but did not answer his question. Instead I replied " Where is 'out here'? I'm not quite sure where I am at the moment." One thing I was sure of, I was nowhere near home.

" Your in the forest of the Land of Fire, near Konoha. Does that help at all?" He told me, seeing the worry in my eyes. I swore under my breath, I had never heard of a 'Land of Fire' or 'Konoha' before today. I also noticed he had a strange accent that was previously foreign to me. Sighing, I started to walk away, when he jumped down in front of me and asked for my name.

"The name's Thalia, Thalia Ben Gali." I pushed past him and walked away into the forest.

 **That's the end of my second chapter, hope you liked it! I was going to make it longer but I'm struggling to write. Sorry about the Tigeriss wouldn't use her actual last name, but she doesn't tell it to people very often. Once again, ShadowCat55 spellchecked my chapter, and SnakeBite made sure they weren't OOC.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **Matane guys!**


End file.
